This invention relates to a silicone coaster and a process of making such a silicone coaster and, more specifically, to a multilayered (with a sleeve or pocket formed between the layers) or multicolored silicone coaster and its manufacture.
Consumers are increasingly looking for products that combine function and durability with unique design. Coasters are functional home and bar accessories that protect tops and tables against water damage from cups, wine glasses, mugs, or other objects that hold liquid.
Coasters made of inexpensive material such as paper or cardboard and are often thrown away after one or more uses. As these disposable coasters degrade, they may leave particles on surfaces, which have to be cleaned. This also adds to landfills and garbage. Glass coasters easily chip and can shatter. Stainless steel or metallic coasters can be scratched and bent easily. Those that are not thrown away can typically stain easily, making them look unsightly.
Further, a coaster can be easily pushed or slid on a surface. Drinks can easily spill despite being on top of the coaster.
Therefore, there is a need for improved coasters.